Moon Light Wishes
by Kotono
Summary: Quatre is away on business, and Usagi reflects on their relationship. For AznFlpGrl


Moon Light Wishing  
  
By Kotono  
  
*Good night. *  
  
.......Good night. Click. There goes the phone. You're away again. On something of a mission, I guess. When will you be back? Oh...I know you called. You called again, promising me you'd be home soon. Why always gone? I know the company is important but.....Sigh.  
  
*Even when I hang up the phone, I can still hear your voice.  
  
Oh... When I breath a little sigh, it strikes me in my heart. *  
  
I lay in my huge bed, feeling lonely and alienated. When will you come home? I'm so sick with worry. Oh. I just can't sleep. Glancing out at the window, I stare at the lovely moon, and see your face. Your beloved face. Hmmm. Only 10 o'clock. It's going to be a long night. I begin to pace about my lonely room. It's Christmas tomorrow. The children are asking for you. Hikari and Naito. They miss you. Please come home. Cold floor. Cold bed. Cold heart. That's all I can think about.  
  
Please come home again. The gentle flame of a candle, doesn't ease my missing you.  
  
*We'll be able to meet again. When I think that, my heart throbs. What should I do?  
  
I can't sleep tonight.*  
  
It's been so long. Oh comfort me, kitty. There you are. Soft ebony kitty. I think about the so few times we actually spend together, my love. The few times we strolled in the park, Naito and Hikari laughing and playing. How long ago that seems.  
  
*Even when I try to remember your face, I only hear the refrain of your voice. What's happened... Inside the mirror, my hair after a shower.*  
  
I sit before the very mirror you gave me. It is small and very plain. But I love it. You gave it to me. Again I wonder If I know you. But I love you. I love you nonetheless. Darling come home!  
  
I think....  
  
........It's all right. Tomorrow is special. It's the mode of a loving maiden.  
  
In your kind of low voice, it was with difficulty. But you said I'm pretty. I wonder if it's true. I'll try combing up my wet hair and looking a bit prim.  
  
I'm pretty... Is that a line out of a manual, I wonder. How pretty am I, and compared to who, I wonder. ......  
  
You told me that before you left. But...you don't know me. You don't know me? AM I just beauty? Am I just amiable? You used to know me. You used to know my love. But is it just a sweet refrain you've heard again and again?  
  
*Today is special. It's the mode of a worrying maiden. *  
  
*We'll be able to meet again tomorrow. How many hours is it now until we'll be able to meet?  
  
The white moonlight is shining from the window. The crescent moon is like a gentle smile. The goddess of love is salty. I'm so agitated, what will I do. *  
  
. Darling. Come home. I need to see you. We need to see you. The moonlight filters in my window as I try to remember you're touch. It's been so long .I can't remember but one kiss. The sweetest kiss of them all. The one of discovery, and uncertainty. The very first. You were hesitant and shy, so different from your cool facade.  
  
It was the most precious moment I ever had with you.  
  
*The moon, smiling as always, will be hidden by the clouds tomorrow. Don't look sweetly at me, of the goddess of love. I'll deal with it lightly tomorrow. *  
  
I can't possibly think about it later. This must be resolved. I need to get it out. Beloved. I miss what I know. Let me learn about you. Let me love you again. I don't know you. And I want to know you, your touch, your kiss.......your love! Let me show you mine. Come to me darling.  
  
I stare back at a discontented me. AM I pretty? I truly don't know. How can that teary eyed weeping woman be pretty?  
  
*Telling lies is the beginning of love. The me in the mirror might be just a little pretty...*  
  
*We'll be able to meet again tomorrow. Will I be able to meet you? We'll be able to meet soon. We'll meet today now... *  
  
*One sheep, two sheep...  
  
What should I do. I still can't sleep tonight. *  
  
" Mommy! Mommy! Wake Up! "  
  
You're not here?! How very very disappointing. Oh darling, little known love.......come home!  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. I struggle past clinging kids to open the door.  
  
It's only the mailman. With some bills I suppose.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.......Aggravated, I open the door again.  
  
" Quatre…Oh Quatre!".  
  
" Hello Usagi-chan."  
  
You kiss me softly. I let my hands run through your hair.  
  
I know you. I know you. I love you. 


End file.
